EMail Your Way Into My Heart
by LoveToHateMe
Summary: Ryan starts to recieve anoymous emails from a male student who fancys him. Ryan is going mad, wondering who it is sending them. When Ryan finds out, he is going to get a shock.
1. Chapter 001

'Just checking my email Shar' Ryan shouted to Sharpay who was getting impatient.

'Well hurry up- This audtion is important to ME!' Sharpay shouted, empasizing me.

'Welcome to AOL' his computer bellowed, this always made Ryan giggle even if he did have AOL for almost five years 'You have email'. He opened up the emails and scrolled down the list 'junk, junk, oh yeh.. more junk' he sighed. Then he come across an email- An email that would change his life for the better- Yet Ryan did not know this yet. He didn't know this at all.

The email was from TheBoy2007- 'Who the buggery is TheBoy2007?' Ryan asked himself. He contemplated deleting the email, but his brain was telling him not to. For some reason this email would be important.. For this he did know.. 'But why? Why is my conscience telling me not to delete this email' Ryan thought to himself. He sighed, and took a deep breath why he read the email, quietly to himself.

**Ryan Evans, **

**You fucking tease. I saw you in the cafeteria today with that Luke dude and he had his hands on your bottom. I wanted to rip his teeth out- worse.. I wanted to rip your teeth out for thinking of another. Words can not describe the way you make me feel. Your smell, your passion from drama and your sexy, cute arse. I want it all- I don't ask for much, but for you.. I'd give the world.**

**Of course, You do not know how I am. I think it's better that way. If you can guess who I am- Kudos to you. But im going to make it really hard for you. I can tell you that the reward for guessing the right answer will be major. You won't be able to walk for weeks.**

Ryan sat at his computer desk open mouthed, as he carried on reading the email. 'Is this for real- This can't be for real'. He sighed 'This must be a horrible wind up..'

**This is not a wind up. I am serious. I love you Ryan Brett Evans and I want to be yours- all yours. **

**I'm going to go now, but you will recieve another email from me. **

**I want you.**

**Signed,**

**TheBoy.**

- Please R+R! I will appreciate.

A/N- Ryan will recieve more emails as Sharpay becomes complety suspicious.


	2. Chapter 002

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters. If I did, I would'nt be writing this now would I:)

* * *

Ryan couldn't step that night, all day thoughts of who could be 'The Boy' were running through his head. Everytime a boy walked passed him, he'd have a quiet look to see if they could be the sender.

'He's straight'

'No way'

'Gay but he has a boyfriend'

'I'm not that sexy'

In the day's that followed, Ryan's inhabiations to find out if the e-mail was real, or was indeed a fake, in which he had now come to the conclusion that it is. He checked his email's everyday for the next couple of week's but no email's.

* * *

After the winter musical, everyone made up with eachother. There was now a solid group forming between them. Jason and Kelsi have been dating for a few weeks whilst Taylor & Chad were very much in love. The golden couple Gabriella & Troy were going through a very bad patch. A very bad patch indeed.

Ryan had become really close friends with Jason, they were always going to the cinemas or just hanging out at each other's houses, and of course Ryan had wandered if it could have been Jason who sent the email, but he came to the realisation that Jason was very much straight (this was proved by the moans of Kelsi coming from Jason's bedroom when Ryan & Zeke stayed over) & plus Ryan knew that Jason wouldn't want to spoil thier new found friendship even if he did fancy him. But he still cound'nt bring himself to tell Jason or infact anyone about the email he had recieved. He hadnt recieved another one, but The Boy had promised to send another one, and he felt strangely like that it was his buisness and it made him feel kinda special to know that there was a lad out there for him.

Failed relationships, Ryan's had plenty. His first boyfriend, Peter, cheated on him with another lad whilst his second Robert, had beaten him up on more then one occasion. And Ryan didn't want to spoil this very special thing that was happening to him- He really didnt want to find out who the lad was, just in case he turned out to another bastard.

'Ryan, Have you got something on your mind' Sharpay asked Ryan as they drove to school

'Not at all' Ryan lied 'I'm fine really, just not looking forward to school today- No drama'. Ryan laughed at this fact, he had been growing apart from Drama for some time, and really only did it because of Sharpay. Ryan much prefered dancing but knew that he couldn't break Sharpay's heart.

'Ryan, we're twins' Sharpay spoke 'I know when something is up with my baby brother'. This made Ryan chuckle, mainly because Sharpay was only seven minutes older then him, but she was right, he couldnt stop thinking of who the email could be from. It seemed pretty sad really, it was one email and it might not have even been real.

'I'm not lying big sister, I am fine' he lied again.

* * *

It was five weeks later that he finally recieved another email, just as Ryan was starting to give up hope. The email made him blush because of it's raunchyness, but he couldn't help but wander who the bloody hell it was that was sending the emails.

**Ryan Evans,**

**Could you please stop teasing me with that gorgeous bottom of yours. Everytime you walk into the school, I just want to grab you and show you how much I want you. But we don't want that to happen just yet do we?**

**I like it this way, Teasing you and hopefully pleasing you at the same time.**

**My hunger for you has grown, You walked past me today, smelling of the strawberry aftershave and the delicious way you had your hair today. I just wanted you have you there and then.**

**But my feelings for you don't base on me wanting to sex you. Of course, I want to make love to you and make you moan like you haven't moaned before, but I really do love you Ryan Brett Evans. I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. All of my friends fancy your sister and everyone thinks what a lucky bastard that Zeke is, but I want her much hotter brother. I want to put the prince into the ice prince. I want to make you feel special and to make you feel wanted. **

**These email are a sign of my love. I can't reveal who I am yet for two reasons- 1) I'm not out and 2) It's more fun this way. **

**But do take in the knowledge that I love you and want you so much. **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Signed,**

**The Boy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had decided on printing the two email's and storing them in his drawer near his bed, so he could read them whenever he felt like it. The second email had already been a bit messed up, due to the fact he did some unmentionables when reading it, but they were important to him because some loved him. Someone loved HIM. and because he is Ryan, and not because he is Sharpay Evans: The Ice Princess's brother.

Sharpay had noticed a change in her brother. One day he would be on top of the world, and other time's he would be complety misrable.

'Ryan would you please tell me what the fuck the matter is' Sharpay asked when they were at home 'You have been a complete and utter misrable bastard all day'. She was'nt lying, everytime someone had tried to talk to him, he would blank them.

'I'm fine' Ryan lied, he started to sweat a little due to the fact he hated being in this position. He hated being questioned, and more importantly, he hated it when Sharpay had sussed him out.

'Don't lie to me Ryan- I know something is wrong with you'

'WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, SHARPAY, AND LET ME GET ON WITH MY LIFE'! Ryan quickly walked out of the living room. My god, he really hated confrontation.

But Sharpay wasnt a fool, she knew something was up. And she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

One way or another.


	3. Chapter 003

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Ryan Evans. That gay boy Ryan Evans. That fag Ryan Evans. Yes, he was gay and bloody proud of it. Ryan's motto was 'It doesnt matter who you are attracted to, your still a decent human being'. But he was seriously starting to doubt that about Chad bloody Danforth. Ever since he can remember, even before he offically came out, Chad had been a pain up Ryan's arse. Calling him names such as Fag, Queer and once even offering to rape him to see how gay sex was wrong.

Usually it didnt get to Ryan, but the mystery emails have caused Ryan to lose sense of his inhibitions, not to trust anyone and more importantly not to take any crap from anyone. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

'Fag' called a voice he knew all but to well. Ryan quickly looked at his watch and smiled to himself and turned around '12.05- Chad your ten minutes early today- Kudos'

Ryan had never said the word 'Kudos' before in his life, but since the first email had come, that word was stuck to his brain like a foghorn.

'Don't get lairy with me, your disgusting creature' Chad spat rather verbally 'You make me sick and you need to be punished'

'Do your best' Ryan replied back 'Because whatever you do, it can't be any worse then you already have done to me'

Chad turned around and made sure noone was around. There wasn't and Ryan was seriously regretting his decision to skip Drama class today. Chad walked up to him and headbutted him straight in the head so he fell back and hit his head on his locker. Ryan wasn't going to lose his mojo, afterall what did he have to lose?

'That all you got' Ryan laughed 'I would hit you back, but your hair will get in the way'

Chad punched him straight in the face and Ryan fell back hitting his head on the floor. Yes, today was a rather bad day.

* * *

Safely in his own room, Ryan turned on his computer. He needed some comfort after the shit day that was today, and he only prayed mystery boy had sent him an email. He's computer was unusually slow today- Everything was rather rubbish today Ryan thought to himself. The voice of Sharpay's beautiful vocals filled the room as she was singing the shower, and Ryan rather felt like punching her right now.

He loaded onto AOL and the usual 'You got email' flashed up. He opened his email and was surprised he did have an email from mystery boy.

**Ryan Evans,**

**I heard that the big haired freak Chad gave you trouble today, and I really want to kiss you and hold you. I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay and that the only thing that matters in the whole world is the love that I have for you.**

**But of course, You won't know how much I love you. Not truly. Thats why I don't want to meet you because I will get shit scared about of the rejection that will come with it. I have never been loved and I don't think I will ever find anyone that will truly love me for me, and not just because of my 'status'. I know you would never typecast me into a certain catergory because your not the type of person, but I am. I am scared to be put into a catergory in which is mocked. I know that sound's shallow and modest of me, but its truly how I feel.- Well that's how I felt until last month. When I looked straight into your perfect eyes and felt for the first time something I have never felt before- Love.**

**Your the only one I want, and I seriously want to hurt anyone that hurts you. **

**Yours truly**

**TheBoy. xx**

Ryan thought that the email would make him feel better inside, but if the truth be known he felt even worse. He was being told by some random guy that they were in love with him, but he didn't know who it was. He really wanted to put a face to the name and had decided that it was time to take some action.

**Mystery Boy-**

**I am touched by the way you feel for me. Noone has ever loved me, and I'm genuwinly pleased that you feel love towards me. **

**But this teasing has GOT to stop. I need to put a name to the face and I need you to tell me how you really feel. **

**I hope your not upset, but this is how I feel.**

**Ryan. xx**

He read the email allowed and sighed to himself. It just won't help the way I feel. I'm never going to get this guy to meet me am I?

Instead of pressing send, he clicked the computer off and went to have a sleep.

It would be better this way.


	4. Chapter 004

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Four**

**I Do No Own Any Of The High School Musical Characters**

It would be better this way.

But this is Ryan Evans we're talking about, and when he screw's something up, he does a bloody brilliant job at it.

The next morning, Ryan woke up 1 hour early and decided to check his email. He thought to himself and decided that he did have to send an email to TheBoy, because life was starting to get on his nerves. If anything, He just wanted someone to talk to.

**The Boy,**

**It's Ryan here, but then again, you properly already know that. I guess your wandering why I havent replied to any of your emails, so I guess I will have to explain.**

**I have never been in love, and never thought I ever would. To me, You were just a figment of my imagination, but i've had time to think and I think we should meet up. I need someone to talk to, and I think your the one that could cheer me up. You really cheer me up when I'm misrable, and I think we need to get to know each other a bit better.**

**I hope you don't think I'm a wanker for spoiling the email modes, but I feel that its much better when you talk to someone face 2 face. Maybe i'm old fashioned, but then again I am Ryan Evans. the lapdog to princess Sharpay Evans.**

**Ever since you emailed me that day, I havent stopped thinking of you. I need to put a name to a face and I need to see if your as handsome as I imagined. If you looked a cross between Brad Pitt & Troy Bolton (Captain of our school team- You might not know him if your a drama geek like me) then everything is fine! Seriously, I never go for looks and I think me & you have good chemistry. You have to stop emailing your way into my heart, and I need to do all the things to you that I am craving.**

**I hope we can meet.. It would be a really big thing for me.**

**Love & Kisses,**

**Ryan. xx **

He read the email again, out loud to himself and smiled a smile. This was the moment- Does the lad want to get to know me, or is he taking me for a ride.

He clicked on the 'send email' button. There's no going back now Ryan Evans. No going back at all.

Five minutes later, Ryan is the shower. He washed himself throughly. He never has shower's that last more then 5 minutes, but for the past couple of weeks, since the emails had arrived, Ryan had taken more care of his appearance. Today was an even bigger step, he was getting rid of the hat's he usually wears and is going for a trendy look. Yes, Ryan is going to be wearing a t-shirt.

T-Shirt's were never on Ryan's list of vocabulary before, it was like a swear word in the Evan's household, but he wanted to make himself look special. He hadnt the foggiest why, but he guessed it was superstition. 'They won't like me if I wear camp clothes'.

Another thing that Ryan had started to do, was gel his hair. He had never touched hair gel before and it felt weird to him. But even if it was for one day, he wanted to stand out from the crowd and not be 'the queer boy Ryan Evans'.

Ryan sat at the computer desk, and smiled to himself as he noticed there was an email from 'TheBoy', he opened it up and his smile soon turned into a frown.

**Ryan Evans,**

**I am more in love with you then ever before. But i'm sorry, I just can't make the sacrifice of meeting up with you yet.**

**This has gone the wrong way, And I think it has to stop. I love you my sexy drama king but I can't be who you want me to be. I cant be open and that's life.**

**I will miss emailing you, as in a way it made me a diffrent person, but I hope you find the right guy.**

**Missing you already, Sorry it had to come to this.**

**TheBoy.**

And just like that, Ryan's heart had been ripped to pieces.

Ryan walked into school and didn't care that people's eyes were on him. He was still a fuck up. He couldn't even handle a fucking internet relationship, let alone a real one! Sharpay had disappeard by now, properly to fuck Zeke in the toilets before school started- or to do some singing. He didn't care, he was hurt.

He stared at his watch, it was 8.55 and it was five minutes before he had to put up with Mrs Darbus fot twenty whole minutes. He walked into the toilets and stared at himself in the mirror. A tear dropped down his eye, as he wallowed in self pity. He didnt like what was starting back at him, _he didnt like himself. _He picked up the bar of soap that was sitting on the sink and chucked it at the mirror, it cracked slightly. He didnt' care, he didnt care at all. 'Look at you, you fucking idiot' Ryans voice inside his head sang 'Trying to look cool, trying to be diffrent, Diffrent appearance, Same fuck up!'.

Ryan ran out of the toilets, and down the corridor. As fast he could. Of course, he didn't notice that his shoe laces were undone and he went flying. Flying into a near by person and landed directly on top of them.

'Shit' Ryan said, picking himself up from the floor and staring down at the person who he had run into. He had never seen his face before, but he was fucking goodlooking. 'Shut up Ryan, you can't think like that your meant to be cut up over the whole mystery boy thing'.

'No worrys dude' The boy said 'And call me John Paul'

'Shit, are you english'? Ryan asked, he didnt want to sound rude though.

'Yes' John Paul laughed 'I'm from Chester in the UK'

'Your accent is fucking sexy' Ryan replied, and he immediatly regretted it. 'Fuck sake, I'm so sorry'

John Paul laughed 'It's ok. I'll tell you what, I see you were heading for the door.. Why don't we go back to my place and we can play on the playstation'

Ryan smiled, and held out a hand to help John Paul stand up. John Paul didn't let go. 'Or we can skip the playstation, and make out all day'

Ryan blushed slightly, but replied 'I would like that John Paul'. And they walked out of the school, thier hands still entangled together.

"Fuck" a voice muttered to themselves as he watched Ryan leave "What the fuck have I done?"


	5. Chapter 005

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own any of the characters featured in this FF.**

* * *

Ryan & John Paul walked down the street, thier sweaty hands still attached to each other like glue. Ryan wasn't even sure if he should be going with John Paul, but he felt it was the only thing that would keep his mind off Mystery Boy. And it wasn't like Mystery Boy was going to show his face anytime soon, was it?. John Paul had sex on his mind, Ryan knew that, and he felt like a dirty whore because he knew he was going to give John Paul the sex that he want's. They needed to get to know each other first, Ryan was'nt really looking for a sex based realtionship, he wanted a lad who understood him and didn't have sex, but instead made love.

'So er how comes you moved to America' Ryan asked, looking for a distraction 'If you don't mind me asking, of course'

John Paul laughed a little, and smiled sensually at Ryan 'Let's just say, Falling in love with your best friend.. Don't do it'

Ryan looked a little confused 'You fell in love with your best friend.. How comes?'. Ryan wanted to slap his head for asking such a twatty question, but it had come out now so John Paul had no choice but to respond.

'From the moment I set eyes on him, I loved him. He didn't feel the same way.. at first. But Craig Dean was always a sexual lad, so I wasn't really that surprised when we ended up in bed. I felt like such a mug though, being used as a sex object. I didn't even realise it at the time, but Craig was in love me too. He dumped his girlfriend Sarah, and he moved into the mcqueens. But I couldn't keep it in my trousers and I slept with my ex boyfriend Spike. Craig was devastated of course, and he moved out. I found out that he had got back with Sarah so I decided to leave Chester and Hollyoaks behind me and start a fresh'

Ryan took all this in, and smiled. He wasnt the only one with a complicated life. There were other people with problems' too.

Ryan took a seat on John Paul's double bed, whilst he was off making something to eat. He felt quite naughty, he had rarely had a day of school before and now he was bunking school, with one of the fittest boys he had ever met. It kept his mind of Mystery Boy, and he was quite willing to do anything to stop his heart breaking anymore then it already was.

* * *

'Have you seen Ryan' Sharpay was searching the school for Ryan, when she came to a halt near Troy Bolton 'He never turned up to tutor'

'Why would I have seen your brother' Troy questioned, his face void of all emotion 'For all I care, he has left this school'

Sharpay looked surprised 'I thought you and my brother had made your peace' she questioned 'Or are you really just a homophobic prick like Chad'

'No, I'm not homophobic at all.. Look, I can't explain what the problem is, Just find your fucking brother and let me know if you find him' Troy moaned

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked off. Troy Bolton was such a complicated prick sometimes. He is never capable of love, she thought to herself. Yet, she didn't know the half of it.

* * *

John Paul came back into his room, carrying two plates of Cheese & Onion sandwiches in his hands. He had his t-shirt off, considering it was nice weather, Ryan wasnt at all surprised.

'So how are you finding America' Ryan asked, desperatly wanted to make conversation as quiteness made him quite uncomfortable

'America is great' John Paul smiled 'It's quite complicated living here on my own mind, but my mate's are coming to visit next week'

'Coolness' Ryan smiled, and then blushed at the word coolness, what a lame word

'Coolness' John Paul mocked. Ryan noticed the sexual tension in the air, so it wasn't at all a surprise when John Paul rested his hand on his thigh.

'Do you still keep in contact with your ex, Craig' Ryan asked, but he soon regretted it when he saw John Paul's face turn from smile to frown, just like his did earlier.

'No, That is in the past and it's all about the future now' John Paul replied 'That is, of course, If you think we have a future'

Ryan was now more confused then ever 'You don't even know if im gay and you hardly no anything about me'

'Thats the mystery of it all' John Paul smiled, and he pulled his face close to Ryan 'Tell me that you don't want me'. Ryan shivered as John Paul's breath hit his face, and he had no choice but to kiss him. He pulled John Paul into a tight embrace.

But all the time, he wasnt thinking about the hunk he was kissing. He could'nt stop thinking of the emails.

* * *

**Authors Note: There will be another email in Chapter Six. I just wanted to set the scene a bit, so you can find out some more information about John Paul.**

**I don't know how many people have noticed, but I have poached the character of John Paul McQueen from Hollyoaks. I don't know why I did it, I thought it would be good. **


	6. Chapter 006

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own any of the characters featured in this FF. :)**

* * *

He pulled John Paul into a tight embrace.

They kissed for a few minutes, thier tounges exploring every bit of each other's mouths. Ryan was really enjoying this kiss, he hadn't had a full on kiss for quite a while. John Paul was an expert kisser- If there was a grade for it, John Paul would certaintly get an A- No question about that. Ryan was quite taken aback when John Paul stopped thier kiss. He stared into Ryan's bright blue eyes and smiled. Ryan knew what would happen next as John Paul took his hand and lead him over to his double bed. They kissed again, more intense and passionate then ever. They wanted each other, that much was clear- But it really wasnt for the right reasons. John Paul wanted sex, and he didn't even care who it was with, whilst Ryan was only doing this because he was up over the mystery guy.

Ryan fondled with John Paul's right nipple, still in a tight embrace. John Paul moaned slightly as Ryan did this. They stopped kissing and John Paul slipped off his t-shirt and revealed Ryan's muscular figure. John Paul took control and pushed Ryan backwards onto his bed. He straddled Ryan and kissed him on the lips. He moved his tounge down Ryan's sweaty body, which made Ryan moan. Heaven, that's where Ryan was right now. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing. John Paul slipped his companion's trousers down his knees to reveal a pair of tight boxers, which were packed with Ryan's hard member. He slipped the boxers down to his knees, and kissed around Ryan's belly button area. Ecstacy, that's what it was. Ryan was on a high, and he was loving the attention. Ryan moaned with pleasure and John Paul took his member in his mouth and casually sucked. Ryan closed his eyes and all thoughts turned to East High Golden Boy, Troy Bolton.

John Paul stopped his buisness and looked up at Ryan, who looked baffled by his sudden stoppage. He got up and pulled his own trousers and boxers down. Ryan gasped as John Paul's very longer member was exposed. John Paul went to his drawer and pulled out a packed of condoms and some lube.

'Do you want me to take you Ryan' asked John Paul, Ryan had been taken from behind a few times so he didn't have no qualms about what was about to happen, except for the fact he didn't love John Paul and he was in love with someone he had never even met for before.

'Take me, John Paul'.

* * *

Ryan lay on John Paul's bed, breathing heavily. He knew what just happend felt good, but it felt dirty & wrong. He looked over to the boy who had just gave him the immense pleasure, and he was in a deep sleep. Ryan had decided that know was time to go home, so he casually picked up the used condom and put it in John Paul's bin. He got dressed and sorted out his hair in the mirror. He noticed a picture sitting on the drawer next to the bed. It was with John Paul and another boy. He was wearing a tanktop, was muscly and had a tattoo on his arm. He looked fit, and Ryan wandered if this was John Paul's ex boyfriend. Ryan left a note on the drawer which simply read-

_Thank you for a good time John Paul. xx _

He was never one for long goodbye's so he decided to leave. After all, this was just a one off, passion fuelled romp. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Ryan left John Paul's house and sat on the wall outside. He pulled out his mobile phone and noticed he had a message. It was from Jason.

_Hey buddy- Why have you not come into school? Hope to see you soon mate. Fancy going for a pizza later?_

He replied back, and started the long walk back to school.

'Why wasn't you in this morning' Sharpay asked Ryan 'You just disappeard on me'

'I couldn't be botherd, I just went for a walk. I felt really ill, but im ok now' Ryan spoke.

'Don't lie to me, Ryan Brett Evans, I know when my own twin is lying!' Sharpay moaned 'You forget, I know everything about you'

'Just leave me alone Sharps, I'm not in the mood for this, I'm going to the computer room to type up my drama essay, this life is doing my fucking head in', and with that he walked off- feeling more lonely and deserted then ever before.

* * *

He walked off and entered the ICT room. It was completly empty, except one or two cheerleader's on one of the computers at the far end of the room. Ryan took a seat in the computer closest to the exit door and typed in his AOL login address.

He noticed he had two unread emails, he opened the first one and sighed to himself.

**Ryan Evans,**

**We are pleased to inform you, that you have won three tickets to see Grease- The Musical in London, UK. You can claim your tickets by going to your local box office and quoting reference number 'GR 98233'**

**If you do want these tickets, please delete this email.**

**- Free Tickers Online**

What a useless email, Ryan thought. But he didn't delete it, to be honest, he didnt have the energy, He was worn out from his marathon with John Paul earlier.

'Oh for fucks sake' Ryan moaned, maybe a little too loudly because the cheerleader's had heard him. He noticed the second email was from TheBoy.

**Ryan Evans,**

**I am still in love with you. Nothing will ever change this.**

**I have changed my mind, I want to meet you.**

**Please meet me after school today at the water park.**

**Mystery Boy**

And as lame as the email was, Ryan was suddenly glad he came into school today.

* * *

**A/N- Will Ryan or Mystery Boy actually turn up- find out in Chapter Seven. :)**


	7. Chapter 007

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I really do not any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

And as lame as the email was, Ryan was suddenly glad he came into school today.

Ryan turned up to afternoon tutor with a huge smile on his face. Nothing could put him in a foul mood now, not even Chad Donforth and the basketball gang.

'Fag' Chad replied, laughing harder as Ryan took a seat behind Sharpay who was in a foul mood for him shouting at her earlier 'Where was you this morning, Shagging some random dude'

Ryan laughed to himself, because what Chad had just said, was in fact the truth. He had just had afternoon sex with a random stranger. He felt like a slut, a dirty slut, but he wasnt going to let Chad get the better of him. So he fought back.

'Why's that Chad' Ryan turned around 'Jealous or something'

Chad laughed harder. 'Jealous of some guy getting his bum poked at, Please, Your a fag and need to be killed' and he continued to laugh. No one else was laughing, Jason looked mega annoyed that his best friend was getting taunted this way. Troy looked like he was going to explode, which was weird considering Troy and Ryan wer'nt exactly the best of chums and Zeke just rolled his eyes. Chad loved being the centre of attention, but Ryan was'nt going to put up with it.

'Yes, If you like' Ryan replied 'I mean, I'm getting sex, Jason's getting sex, Troy's getting sex & even Zeke is getting sex', Ryan ignored Sharpay's loud groan. She hated the fact that her brother was letting people know that Sharpay was having sex with Zeke, even if it was just a natural thing to do 'And you and Taylor have split up.. So your just stuck with your hand for company'

Jason & Troy burst into fits of laughter, whilst Chad looked like he was going to explode.

'Your a fucking dirty fag' Chad spoke 'And your going to get what's coming to you. I will fucking kill you and you will go to hell for being a fucking queer'

Ryan's temper was starting to get the better of him, The pencil he was holding snapped firmly into two pieces and he wanted to deck Chad so badly, but he was better than that. At least he thought he was.

'Come on Chad got anything else to say, Your the centre of fucking attenction which is obvisoly what you wanted so come on, Give it your best shot' Ryan spat, and Chad stood up and faced Ryan directly in the face.

'Fucking dirty fag' Chad spat back 'What your doing.. Is wrong, Is disgusting and against what God wants, You might aswell be shagging Sharpay, thats how dirty it is'. That was it, Chad had pushed Ryan's buttons to far and he snapped.

* * *

Ryan picked up a chair that was sat next to him, and he pondered for a moment. With the strength he could bring up, he threw the chair across the room. Thier was gasps as the chair went flying across the room. And directly hit Chad in the face.

'Come here you fucking faggot' Chad shouted as the chair bounced of his face and hit the floor, he had blood coming from his face and one of his teeth had fallen on the floor next to him.

Chad launched himself across the room and grabbed Ryan by the collar. He threw him against the door of the classroom and hit him directly in the face. Not once, not twice, but countless times.

'Thats for being a dirty fag' Chad spat as he hit him once 'Thats for sucking cock', 'Thats for having cocks inside you', one vile comment after the over.

Troy pulled Chad of off Ryan and looked in face.

'Chad, buddy, What's possessed you.. Your being.. Not you' Troy spoke gently, but Chad wasnt in the mood for nicey nice. He was mad. Fuming. His beliefs about homosexuality had gotten the better of him, and nothing was stopping him now.

'Don't buddy me. Ryan Evans is a FAG and thats WRONG' Chad's voice rang across the classroom, Martha Cox and few other girls started to cry. Gabriella looked angry. Sharpay was in a state of shock, she didnt know what to do.

'How is it wrong' Jason interupted 'Just because he does'nt sleep with girls, it doesnt make him a bad person'

'Don't speak to me, Fag hag' Chad spat at Jason, and Jason looked hurt.

'WHAT HAS HAPPENED YOU CHAD' Troy bellowed at Chad 'YOUR A DISGRACE'

'I'M THE DISGRACE? ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SUCKS COCK' Chad spat and Ryan collapsed on the floor next to them.

'RYAN' Sharpay shouted as she ran over to Ryan, who was unconscious on the floor, his legs were flat on the floor and his head was resting on someones bag, which he must have hit as he fell. 'SPEAK TO ME'

Chad stared at Ryan on the floor and laughed. 'THE FAG IS DEAD'

Sharpay stood up and stared at Chad, hate in her eyes. She dropped her handbag on the floor and with one almighty breath, she launched her fist at Chad and smacked him directly in the face. He fell back, a bit dazed and sat on the chair next to him. Everyone, except Jason, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay & Troy ran out of the room at that moment, whilst Chad sat staring at Ryan, who was regaining consiousness on the floor.

'I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING HOMOPHOBE' Jason shouted at Chad 'LOOK WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE DONE. AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY LOOKED UP TO YOU'. Jason had tears forming in his eyes. He felt disgusted in himself, he didn't do anything to help his best friend, Troy was the hero. He was a zero.

Chad didnt speak. He continued to stare at Ryan, who spoke softly 'Sharpay'. Chad looked around the room, and fled. He ran and he ran and he ran. He didnt stop, not for breath or anything, he just ran. That was the last time anyone would see Chad for a while.

* * *

All the class were questioned by the police about the events of that night. Ryan was admitted to hospital, but was released a few hours later. The police guaranteed that Chad would be arrested as soon as he was found. Ryan was cautioned for assualt on Chad. Ryan was thankful to all his friends for thier help. He could'nt help but think everything was his fault.

* * *

Ryan lay on his bed that night, crying silent tears. He felt so ashamed of his self, so disgusted, and he was wallowing in self pity that he just barely heard his mum knock on the door

'Ryan babe, I know you want to rest but you have a guest- Shall I let him in'. Ryan accepted the offer thinking it would be Jason or Gabriella coming to see him, but it was the last person he would expect to see walking into his bedroom. Troy fucking Bolton.

'Ryan, Are you okay' Troys voice spoke, his voice full of guilt & remorse 'I'm so sorry about what happened today, it was awful'

Ryan stared at Troy, he had been crying. Why had he been crying, It should be him that was crying!

'I'm fine' Ryan spoke softly 'And thanks'

'For what'

'For helping me, You were great' Ryan replied and he smiled at Troy, who had wiped a tear.

'But Ryan' he spoke 'I need to tell you something'

'Please do'

'I love you and I am mystery boy'

* * *

Auther's Note- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so pleased that my first fanfiction is getting praise. I promise that the eight chapter will be up in the next couple of days, and thank you for being pateint.

Gary xx


	8. Chapter 008

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer- As Hard as it is to believe, I actually don't own any of the characters in this ff. **

'I love you and I am mystery boy'

Ryans expression was blank. He was shocked and looked hurt at the same time. This puzzled Troy, who was just hoping that the ground would swallow him up.

'Why?' Ryan asked, and walking over to Troy 'Did you leave it this long to tell me'

Troy felt a silent tear drop down his face. Fuck, he thought. Don't start crying now. But it was too late now, a tear dropped down his cheek and Ryan smiled gently. 'I'm scared. I've always been scared- Of love, of rejection.. Of you'

Ryan put his hand on Troy's face and wiped away the tears 'You have no reason to be scared of me Troy Bolton because I have always been in love with you'. Ryan stared deeply into Troy's tearfilled ocean blue eyes and cupped his cheek. He spoke softly to Troy which made him feel good, 'News like this just feels me with anticipation, just ask Jason- I've been waiting for this day for like forever'

Ryan grabbed Troy's hand and led him to his bed. They were both so tear filled and emotion, and they had lots to talk about.

'When did you realise you were gay' Ryan confusingly asked Troy, who blushed slightly

'I guess ever since I was about 14 I had an inkling, of course I dated Taylor and Gabriella but I hadnt' come to terms with it fully myself, but to be honest, when I realised I was properly gay was when you started the school and we had that intense meeting in the coridor. I think I knew from that moment that I loved you'

Ryan sighed 'You could have told me before, to save me from my failed relationships. It could have been just me & you. I have always been in love with you Troy Henry Bolton'

Troy smiled sweetly at Ryan and placed his hand on Ryan's thigh. Ryan did not move an ounce and this. It felt right and perfect, just like love should feel like.

'So, more importantly' Ryan spoke 'You dated Taylor'

Troy laughed and replied 'Yes, back in the days. We didn't.. do anything like except kiss'

Although Troy was hoping the question wouldn't come up, he knew it would and it was no surprise when the question poured out of Ryan's mouth 'So, did you have sex with Gabriella'

Troy's first instintive was to lie and say they didn't, but where would that have got him. He didn't want to put Ryan off him by lying so instead just spoke 'Yes'

Ryan smiled cheerfully and put both of his hands in unison on Troy's legs 'I thought as much.. You were really close, there was no doubt in my mind that you and her were shagging'

'I didn't love her. I have never loved anyone.. Except you' Troy spoke 'And Gabriella knows that I am gay'

Ryan looked shocked at this 'When did you tell her'

'Last month, I kinda got drunk and it blurted it out. She guessed I was in love with you'

'And are you..' Ryan spoke 'In love with me'

Troy held on tightly to Ryan's hands that were firmly placed on his muscly thigh 'I love you Ryan Brett Evans, more then anything. Being here.. With you... Makes me feel so complete. It's so real and I love it'

Ryan felt reassured and they moved forward, leaning closer to each other. Ryan gently placed his lips on Troy's. Ryan placed his hands on Troys beautiful head and pulled him closer, for a more intense and passion fuelled kiss. This was love, Right here, The two boys making out, so hot & so passionate. But in love. No question about that. Troy's tounge left his mouth, like a snake catching its pray, into Ryan's mouth and Ryan moved slightly as both of thier tounges clashed, exploring every detail of each other's mouth. All the time they were kissing, thier hands were gripped tightly together. They pulled apart gently and Ryan smiled at his boyfriend.

Could he call him his boyfriend.. Does he want to be MY boyfriend? Ryan's head was asking, but the only question that came out of his mouth was

'Troydoyouwanttostayheretonight'


	9. Chapter 009 and Special Thanks

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the HSM characters. I am currently in talks with Disney though so who knows.. **

'Troydoyouwanttostayheretonight'

Oh fuck. I thought to myself, I have gone and complety spoiled the atmosphere here. What a loser.

'Of course I'll stay Ryan' Troy told me, his smile brightened up my room and his eyes glistened like the stars in the sky. Ryan couldn't believe this, he was the luckiest boy in the world. 'Let me just call up my parents, I might have to go home and get some change of clothes for tomorrow'

'Thats fine' Ryan smiled, still holding on to his companion's hand.

'So er' Ryan asked, looking a bit nervous 'Are we like.. boyfriend & boyfriend'. He turned bright red, he can't believe that he was asking this question to TROY BOLTON of all people.

'If you want to be' Troy sexily said, his bright smile making me weak at the knees. He held onto my hand, which was getting sweaty now and kissed me firmly on the lips.

'Ryan' Troy asked, now it was his turn to turn bright red

'Yes sexy' Ryan replied, still holding onto his boyfriend's hand. Yes, his boyfriend's hand. He felt so proud of that fact.

'Will you make me love to me.. Tonight' Troy asked, and Ryan laughed softly.

'Troy.. That is all I have ever wanted, I can't wait to hear you moan my name' Ryan cheekily said 'Your be more out of breath after a night with me, then you ever would be doing 50 laps of the school pitch.

'I can't wait' Troy replied. And he certaintly wasn't lying.

Troy jumped into Ryan's car and sat next to him. He held onto his lover's thigh as he drived to Troy's house. They were driving down the street, hands firmly attachted together when Troy's phone rang.

'Hello' Troy spoke, Ryan thought his voice was sexier then anything

'Hiya' the voice of Ryan's best friend Jason came sounding from the other end 'I was just calling to see if Ryan was ok'

Troy smiled 'Yeah his fine and I have some news Jason, You know what I told you the other week'

Ryan looked confused, Did he actually tell Jason about this whole thing?

'Yes' the voice came from behind the phone

'I TOLD HIM' Troy bellowed and Ryan smiled sweetly 'He did, He really cares' Ryan said to himself.

'YES' Jason shouted from the other end 'YOU MUST COME TO MINE AND GET SOME DRINKS AND GET HAMMERED'

* * *

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR THEIR REVIEWS-**

**Scorpusftw, Dalex Fan, BonBon54, hsmsockrocker, chanelcuite228, Maelstrom2, J.M Captein, Carebeororsnoopy, monielove2, benjaholic, 55valencia55, StephSaysHI, deathcab4lor, HeishyaHyuuga, zacfan, Apollo VI, Chuckness, PIMP Daddy 101, cjb1991, trekkie112, LyndsiMcKay, xXxHSMLUVRxXx, Charlz, Elise Efron, HSMTroypay07, RZMickey.**

**Sorry that this chapter is not long. I'm busy with coursework for College but I promise that Chapter 10 will be one hot spunky story:o)**

**Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed, I appreicate it. **


	10. Chapter 010

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I'm in love with Tryan.**

* * *

'YES' Jason shouted from the other end 'YOU MUST COME TO MINE AND GET HAMMERED'

'Why not' Troy spoke 'You might aswell invite everyone else around, I will tell them to news'

And he was. He wanted the whole world to know how much he loved Ryan Brett Evans, and he wanted to do it know. Heck, right at this presice moment he didn't care about anything, other then the fact he had got his wish. To be with Ryan.

'You really want to come out to the world' Ryan asked Troy, he was cleary dumbfounded by the idea 'You don't have to do it, Just for me'

'Don't be silly' Troy spoke softly 'I'm not doing it just for you. It will make me feel like a good.. boyfriend but I don't want to keep my love for you a secret baby'

'Troy' Ryan spoke seriously. Troy thought the worst and immediatly started to panic 'I really do love you' , although there was no need to be.

'You make me more happy then I've ever been' Ryan carried on 'Happier then I have ever been in my whole life, You emailed your way into my heart!'

Troy laughed gently 'I did, Did'nt i baby'

Ryan carried on driving down the lane, they stopped outside Troy's house. Ryan had never stepped foot in here before, but today wasn't going to be no diffrent.

'Wait here' Troy spoke 'I'll only be five'

'But ain't I.. Coming in with you' Ryan spoke softly and Troy sighed

'You cant, My dad would freak.. Anyway, I need to speak to them in my own time' Troy replied

'But why cant I.. Just as friends.. ' Ryan pondered and Troy sighed even louder

'Because.. I cant be friends with gay's' Troy spoke 'My dad hates them, and he would freak that I'm friends with you, let alone dating you'

'OK' Ryan spoke 'That's cool'.

* * *

They arrived as Jason's house no less then 45 minutes after they left Troy's house. Things were kind of tense in the car, and as much as Troy hated to admit it, he felt like Ryan was being selfish. He had made a great deal out of making sure Ryan was his, and he did want to tell his parents how madly in love he was with Ryan, he knew that his dad's reaction would be something from a horror movie. Violent and defintatly not pleasant viewing. Ryan looked at Troy then looked back outside the windows. Troy noticed this and sighed loudly to himself. He didn't want to go to Jason's with the atmosphere tense between them, so he tried to deal with the situation.

'Ryan baby' Troy spoke and Ryan looked at him 'What is wrong with you'

'Nothing' Ryan lied and he turned back around 'Except my boyfriend is ashamed of me'

'I am NOT ashamed of you' Troy defended himself 'I love you more than everything.. I'm going to Jason's to tell our friends how much I want you.. I'm doing a big thing here'

'But why doe's it all have to be a big thing for you' Ryan spoke 'How do you think I have to cope with being labelled the gay one all the time. I want us to go through it together..'

'Thats selfish though. I am telling all my friends and it will be around the school in no time' Troy spoke 'Then no doubt my dad will find out anyway, So don't you think your overreacting'

Ryan sighed, Troy was right. He was overreacting. 'I'm sorry' he spoke and held onto Troy's hand 'I guess I'm just nervous'

'Dont be babe' Troy smiled and Ryan felt like he was melting by the hotness of Troy's smile, he had to control himself as he didnt want to crash his car. His very expensive car at that 'I will be with you every step of the way'

'You really are a one off' Ryan smiled 'I've got a good one in you!'

'I love you thats why' Troy spoke 'And this feels just right'

And with that, Ryan parked his car outside Jason's house. They got out of the car and Troy spoke softly to Ryan 'He we go babe, It's now or never'

'It has to be now Troy' Ryan replied 'Or it will be never'

They walked upto Jason's front door. His house was rather small. The door was open so they walked straight through and were greeted in an hectic way.

'Oh Ryan' Taylor screamed and leaped into his arms 'I'm so sorry about what happend with Chad'

He hated that name. That name was dirt to him. But he didn't want to upset Taylor, so he just said 'It's ok, I'm fine'

'How are you doing' Sharpay asked her kid brother 'And what is this emergency that we have been gathered here for'

'Im dying to know' Martha Cox spoke and Sharpay gave her a dirty look.

'It's now or never' the two lovers said at the same time in unison.

* * *

Gabriella stood next to Zeke, Sharpay and Martha, Kelsi had her arms wrapped around Jason whilst Taylor was sitting on the stairs with Ryan. Troy stood up in the middle of the coridor and knew that the words were coming.

'Today was a pretty horrible day' Troy spoke 'Things happened that was totally out of order, but it made me realise something- Something that I guess I had knew all along, but had'nt had the guts to say it'

He sighed loudly before saying 'I realised today that I was infact, gay'

Gabriella gasped. Taylor went up and hugged Troy, whilst the others spoke between them. Jason held onto Kelsi's hand and looked a bit upset and confused.

'Your gay' Sharpay spoke 'So you.. like.. cock'. Ryan laughed at this, it was so blunt of Sharpay to say what she felt.

'I guess I do' Troy replied 'And I am in love with Ryan Evans'

Gabriella gasped even louder and a tear dropped down her face. She walked up to Troy and Troy looked a bit sheepish. Taylor and Sharpay were shocked at her next move 'Chad was right about you.. Your a fag' she said bitterly and she hit her hard hand straight around Troy's face. She stared at him for a few moments and ran out of the house. She was closely followed by Martha and Kelsi.

'I'm sorry' Kelsi spoke softly 'I cant stay here.. Gabreilla's my friend and.. '

'I'm a fag and you dont want to be associated with me' Troy spoke, his voice breaking as Kelsi ran out of the house. Zeke and Sharpay were nicer then ever

'Troy just because your gay.. It doesnt mean that your a bad person' Zeke reassured

'I hate that bitch' Taylor spoke and everyone was shocked 'Making it sound like she's upset when she was shagging Chad all along'

Sharpay, Ryan & Jason all gasped, Zeke looked a bit guilty.

'She.. was' Troy looked close to tears 'When I was.. dating her'

'I'm sorry' Taylor cried 'That I didn't tell you before'

'It's not your fault' Ryan reassured Taylor and hugged her.

'It looks like there are only seven of us left' Jason sighed 'But hopefully its for the better'

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry, I know I said there would be a naughty scene but I wanted to set the scene for the next couple of chapters. The naughty scene will defintly be in the next chaptet though.**

**I just thought I'd let you know, that from now one Gabriella is enemies with the rest of them. Martha & Kelsi are aswell. But I promise that Zeke, Ryan, Troy, Jason, Sharpay & Taylor will be the good ones, and the baddies will get whats coming to them.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and I will deliver a very special scene in Chapter 11 :) **


	11. Chapter 011

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured. But if I did..**

**

* * *

**

'I'm so proud of you Taylor' Troy smiled and hugged her 'I'm glad you didnt agree with Gabriella.. I really appreicate it'

Taylor smiled softly at Troy and spoke 'I'm so sorry that you had to find out about Gabriella and Chad, I only found out by accident, I have had enough of her lies and it feels so good to get it all out in the open'

'It was really good of you' Sharpay smiled and patted Taylors back and Taylor appreciated the support she was getting from her friends.

'I cant believe the cheek of it' Ryan spoke 'The silly cow, Who does she think she is? Troy.. I am sorry.. Your properly going to be outed by Gabriella and her two hussy's'

Troy looked a bit put off by this but spoke 'It doesnt matter, I love you Ryan and nothing is going to change that and if the school finds out, they find out, The only thing i'm worried about is my dad'

Zeke sighed and held on tightly to Sharpay's hand. She kissed his cheek.

'Group hug?' Sharpay asked, and everyone agreed. They all hugged in a group and Zeke spoke 'Friends for life'

'Friends For Life!' the group spoke and they all smiled at each other

'I'm really pleased for you both' Jason spoke 'And I think that Troy is going to make you happy Ryan'

'I don't think' Ryan replied 'I know he is'

Troy kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and gripped onto his hand. He didnt ever want to let Ryan's hand go..But he knew that the hand might come in use later on.

* * *

Just then, Troy recieved a text message and he picked his phone out his pocket. A message flashed up from Gabriella and he sighed before he clicked 'read'

_Troy, You queer. I am with Chad now and he going to give me hours of intense pleasure. Much more then wat you can handle. When I'm with Chad, he makes me the world shake, when I was with you.. Let's just say it was over before it even started. Good luck with your sad pathetic lifes and I cant wait to see your faces on Monday. Gab_

Troy laughed to himself and put the phone in his pocket. 'Gabriella is a bit of a cunt, right?' Troy spoke and the others laughed

'I'm tired' Ryan yawned and Troy agreed. 'I think we're going to go back to Ryan's now.. Do you want a life Sharpay'?

'Nah' She spoke 'I'm going cinema with Taylor and Zeke, but I'll be home later'

'Ok' Ryan spoke and he smiled at his sister. He was proud at her for standing up for him.

'And boys' Sharpay called out 'Be quiet, Mum and Dad are in bed. They have work in the morning' she winked and Troy looked shocked. Taylor laughed naughitly and Jason looked confused for a couple of minutes until he realised what they were talking about.

'Have a good night' Troy spoke to the group as he and Ryan walked out of the door hand in hand

'I'm sure it won't be good as your's' Zeke finished the conversation as Taylor punched his arm playfully.

'I don't know about you' Troy asked Ryan 'But I'm bloody proud of them five in there'

'You and me both babe, I know I shouldn't be because we have just lost three friends, but at least we have a tight bond now'

'I love you' Troy said and he kissed Ryan passionatly on the lips. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the street, and he certaintly didnt care that an old woman carrying her groceries was staring at them, open mouthed.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he sat down on his bed, Troy following closely behind him.

'What an hectic day' Ryan laughed as Troy grabbed onto his sweating hand

'A beautiful day' Troy stopped Ryan in his tracks and they stared intently at each other. In a moment of passion, thier faces met and they kissed for minutes. Intense and beautiful, thier love for each other was pure.

Ryan pulled apart from the kiss and smiled at Troy 'I want you Troy Bolton, and I want you now'

Troy smiled seductively at Ryan and spoke 'I want you more'.

Troy lead the way as he took off Ryan's pink and shirt and threw it directly on the floor. His body was perfect, you would'nt know how definied Ryan's muscles were unless he took off his shirts, he looked so much more sexier without his shirt on. This made Troy's member weak and ready to explode, just as the very sight. He seductively kissed Ryan's neck which made Ryan melt. Troy worked his way down Ryan's chest, giving little but meanigful kisses until he reached the base of Ryan's trousers. Ryan moaned quietly at this, Although a virgin when it come to lads' for some reason, Troy knew how to turn him on. Thats why they were made for each other. Troy looked up and saw the intense pleasure on Ryan's face as he undid his boyfriends belt and then undone the button on his polyester trousers. Troy pulled the trousers down to Ryan's legs and Ryan kicked them off so they hit the floor. Ryans bulge stood out to Troy, his member looked perfect. Packed tightly in the black boxers that he wore, it looked like it wanted to be exposed. Troy had to oblige, of course. He couldn't let down Ryan's member. Troy carefully teased Ryan by kissing around his bellybutton area and kissing down his body until he reached the boxers. He caressed his thigh as he done this, whilst all Ryan could do was lay and moan, and pray to be released. Troy teased Ryan some more, making Ryan wriggle around the bed and giggle like a schoolgirl on heat. Troy put his right hand on the base of Ryans boxers and pulled them down, copying what he did before, Ryan kicked them on the floor, so he lay exposed on the bed. Wearing nothing but a smile, and in a very erect state. Troy casually spat on his hand and took Ryan's rather large member in his hand and massaged it for a few seconds. 'That feels so good' Ryan moaned and Troy continued to massage his boyfriends manhood. He stopped and noticed he was fully clothed. He tugged at his tight fitted t-shirt and went to take it off, but Ryan stopped him in his tracks.

'Allow me' Ryan spoke, and Troy agreed. Ryan took off Troy's t-shirt and gasped Troy's body. It was gorgeous, more beautiful then he imagined it to be. Perfect. A few minutes, Ryan was back on the bed and Troy was fully naked. Both of the boy's pride and joy stood erect and they both wanted eachother now more then ever.

Troy looked slightly nervous as Ryan lay there, and stutteringly said 'Do you want me.. to.. you know.. Your arse..'

Ryan didnt even have to think, and immediatly replied 'Of course I do'.

Troy smiled and leaned over to Ryan's draw. He opened the underwear drawer and writhered around in there, he knew what he was looking for. And he found them in no time, a bottle of tubed lube.

'How did you know.. ' Ryan spoke but Troy cut him off. 'I know' was all he said. He put on some of the lube and smiled at Ryan. He lifted Ryan's left leg up and slid a finger inside Ryan. Ryan gasped and Troy continuted to taunt him. Tease him. Make him moan. Ryan, with his right hand, slapped Troy's bare bottom as he done this, and Troy laughed gently. He continued to hold Ryan's leg up, and he gently inserted inside him. Ryan gasped for breaths as Troy did this. This was nothing new to Ryan, he had been here before. But not like this, This was perfect. Amazing. Fantastic. This was what sex should be about.Ryan spreaded his legs apart as Troy found his pace.

Caught up in the pleasure, Ryan took care of himself. He groaned and moaned and let Troy do his job. This was great.

'Ohh thats it' Troy spoke, his voice shaking. He was still penetrating inside Ryan, and his face looked all screwed up. His eyes were closed, and Ryan thought he couldn't look anymore beautiful. They both moaned loudly as they both came to a climax at about the same time. Troy fell down beside Ryan, both breathing heavily.The sex was fantastic, but it wasnt about the sex, it was the joy they had being together. This was love.

'I love you' they both said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Eek, So there was a naughty scene. This is the first time I have EVER wrote a sex scene, and I hope I did it justice. Please review, You have all been fantastic. **

**LOVE YOU ALL XX GARY :)**


	12. Chapter 012

**Email Your Way Into My Heart**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not own of the character's in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Troy pulled Ryan into a hug and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The night hand been great, that had learnt alot about thier true friends, and thier love for each other. The room smelt. The room smelt of sex. Sweet sex. Ryan knew that if Sharpay walked in at any minute, she would want all the gossip.

Ryan cringed when he imagined his sister saying something sickly like 'How big is he Ryan? I bet his huge'. Ryan looked down at the sleeping jock beside him and sighed. He had everything, he had his caring friends, a loving family, a beautiful twin sister but the thing he loved most, was the lad, holding onto his hand, breathily softly as he slept. This made his life perfect, and deep down Ryan knew that this was going to be the best moment of his life.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan woke up around 9.30am and could swear he could smell bacon. He noticed that Troy was no longer next to him, and for a second got panic striken, until he turned and realised Troy was sitting on the computer chair. Ryan smiled at him and Troy smiled back. Troy nodded at the desk that was next to Ryan's desk and Ryan's heart jumped as he noticed a bacon sandwich sitting on the desk.

'You really do love me' Ryan smiled 'You really know a way into a boy's heart'

Troy chuckled softly 'Eat your bacon up and I'll show you how much I love you'

'Are you trying to seduce me Troy' Ryan tried to put on a sexy accent

Ryan was disappointed. Not only did he have sex with Troy that morning, but Troy had put RED sauce in his bacon sandwich. He hated red sauce with a passion, Brown sauce was the way into his heart.

'Come baby' Troy spoke 'Let's grab a shower and go out'

'Where' Ryan asked, he hated sounded nervous but he wasnt as spontanious as Troy

Troy laughed 'Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you, We're just going for a barbeque at Zekes'

'Last one in the shower is a rotten egg' Ryan laughed as he ran into the shower.

They finished getting dressed and Ryan made a comment about Troy not changing his boxers, and chucked him a pair of his.

'There clean, so no need to smell them' Ryan laughed, and Troy looked disgusted.

* * *

They jumped into Troy's car this time, and drove to Zeke's, Sharpay was already there, and they were meeting everyone there.

'I'm disappointed' Troy spoke as he drove along the roads 'I knew Gabs would be upset about us, I didn't think she would be shagging my best friend though'

'Don't blame yourself' Ryan tried to reason with Troy 'She's a slut and she just slept with Chad because she knew it would upset you'

'But I would never have found out, if Taylor didn't tell us' Troy spoke 'I feel like a dickhead for not noticing the signs between them'

'Chad is a homophobic wanker and Gabriella is a non entity' Ryan commented 'They deserve each other'

'I know, I don't even know why I'm fussed.. I have you and your great.. I just feel so dirty and betrayed'

'Forget them' Ryan spoke 'And if you forget them for the rest of the day, I will give you another thrill again, like in the shower'

Troy smiled 'You deffo have to do THAT again' and Ryan chuckled quietly.

They arrived at the barbeque at around 1.00pm, everyone was already there. Zeke was cooking some sausage's on the barbeque, whilst Sharpay was doing her make up in the mirror (no surprise's there). Taylor and Jason were talking in the swimming pool. Troy walked in and smiled to himself as he noticed his friends, he had some good friends.

'TROY' Sharpay shouted and ran over and hugged him. Troy hugged her back. 'How are you? I hope your all good.. '

'We're both fine' Ryan commented, trying to avoid Sharpay's gaze. She was nice, but she was on the prowl for information. Private information.

Ryan walked over to the table of food and picked up a burger. He put it on a plate, and surronded it with salad. He put some brown sauce all over it, and smiled as if he was in heaven. Nothing could spoil his mood, he was hungry. But most of all, he was in love. In love with Troy and in love with his boyfriend Troy Bolton.

Sharpay, Taylor and Troy were gossiping on the bench, Jason was doing laps in the pool, although he kept stopping to talk to Zeke, who was sweating heavily and Ryan had to admit he looked good without his t-shirt on.

Then it happened. The noise as the backdoor crashed down and they all gasped in horror.

Chad burst in, brandishing a gun and he had pointed directly at Troy, He was sweating, Hand gripped on the gun, he looked determined..

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for lack of update's, I've been kind of busy with life.**

**For those that interested, I'm working on a new story.. Which will be a Ryson. :P**


	13. READ THIS

Hi All

I just want to apolgiaze for the lack of up dates.

Three major things have happened in my life-

A) I split up with my boyfriend

B) A close friend of mine died

C) I've been majorly ill

I will try up and update this as soon as possible, hopefully in the next week. I hope you all understand.

Gary. xx


End file.
